Not worth your tears
by EmberStorm
Summary: not good at summary's, stories inside


she should have expected it, it had always happened and would always happen, she was forced into a mold not her own and it Hurt.

Kagome didn't want to be in this constant pain but she couldn't help herself, couldn't help that she loved a Hanyou, but the true question was Did she love him? Really actually love him? or was it her fragile heart that went out to him as he fought everyone for his right to exist in this world...

It had been a year now after she had gotten back to the Feudal Era after three years away from it and even She had thought Inuyasha would marry her,

But..

then it had happened and she should have guessed it would, she had been wearing Miko robes with her hair up and he had said Her name, Kikyou. and ever since then it had been happening more and more often and even Miroku was getting annoyed now, Kagome had switched the red hakama out for a green dyed one and left her hair down now trying to distance herself from the shadow she was in but it hadn't worked, he had finally snapped and she could still hear his words along with the shattering sound of her heart,

_"Feh! I give up, you will NEVER Be like Kikyou! I don't even know why I tried!"_

to think he had been Trying to make her like kikyou or pretend she Was kikyou pained her and now she questioned her love for him,

Because Really how can someone love someone else when their heart was shattered?, why did she have to be someone else and not Herself Kagome?, hot tears trailed down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself her back leaning against the old well, it had lost its power a year ago but it still brought her some comfort as she thought about all she had given to him, all those years of following after him, loving him unconditionally and supporting him while they were hunting the jewel shards and Naraku and even letting him go to Kikyou while she waited, ready to welcome him back with open arms even though she Knew what had happened between the Hanyou and the undead miko, so Kagome just sat against the well hot tears burning paths down her cheeks as she finally gave up, her heart was in to many pieces to be pulled back together again.

"Human" the sudden voice startled her and she jumped slightly twisting around to see a face she instantly knew, "Sesshomaru" she said in surprise as the Taiyoukai stood against the backdrop of the forest his pristine while clothes and silver hair flouting in the gentle breeze, "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked quickly trying to wipe away the evidence of her tears but knowing he already knew she had been crying, the Taiyoukai didn't answer instead walking foreword before stopping just feet from her and looking down his nose at her, "the hanyou does not deserve them" he said simply and she looked up at him her blue eyes confused before she squeaked as he dropped to a knee and reached out his claw carefully brushing her cheek before lifting away a single tear hanging from the point and his golden eyes watched it, Kagome briefly wondered at his odd behavior, it was very out of character for him, usually he would come bring a gift to Rin, ignore everyone else and leave. end of story case closed...but still...

"it doesn't matter if he deserves them or not, I can't stop them because-.." she cut off trying to hold back the tears that burned her eyes again as she looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed for some odd reason, "Because you love the Hanyou" the monotone voice brought her eyes up to meet his bored ones, "I don't know if I love him anymore, I care for him but he keeps on seeing Kikyou in me...I'm never Kagome to him, I'm always Kikyou.." those pesky tears were there again even as she tried to fight them back, "The Hanyou is a disgrace to our fathers line if he cannot tell the difference between the living and the dead" the Taiyoukai said as he stood again, his height making her crane her head back to look at him, "and even if he could not Smell the difference he has eyes, it is obvious you are different then this Kikyou, she had mud colored eyes and yours are the color of the sky, her hair was straight while yours curls and is slightly shorter, and your face's are not the same" he said and kagome realized this is the most he had ever spoken to her, perhaps Anyone, and a detached part of her mind cheered for Rin's influence on the once cold Taiyoukai,

Kagome watched him suddenly feeling a rush of warm happiness and a strange feeling of Belonging as she gave him a soft smile, "Thank you Sesshomaru" she said softly and he merely stood there a second longer before turning and starting to walk away as silently as he had appeared, Kagome suddenly scrambled to her feet, "Wait!" she called and the Taiyoukai stopped suddenly before she swallowed the small part that was screaming warning before she threw her arms around him and gave him a brief hug before darting into the forest back towards the village at high speed a strange smile on her lips leaving the frozen Taiyoukai behind.

Sesshomaru stood there pondering the strange ningen that had just dared to touch his person before sighing mentally and brushing away the warm feeling in his chest, but alas it persisted and he found himself smiling a bit, the smile quickly turned into a frown as he glanced in the direction the woman had gone before taking to the sky's back towards the camp where he had left his servant and his dragon steed, Rin was making him soft. and Blasted he couldn't get that damnable warm fluttery feeling in his chest to go away and he realized that woman's scent was on him now, only slightly but it was still there and his mind supplied that was probably why, but why a ningens scent would make him feel this way he didn't know....perhaps he was ill?, he would bathe once back at camp and rid himself of it even though the scent was of lavender and waterfalls and oddly lacking in offensive odors.

the light of the camp fire caught his attention and pulled him from his musings as he landed, "Mi'lord! this humble servant jaken-" he never finished as Sesshomaru stepped on the imps prostrated form and leaned against a tree as he his a winch from the imps shrill voice, a slight migraine was already forming from it and he pondered why he kept the green thing around again, and as his thoughts wondered and he slipped into a nice calming meditation he realized he hadn't bathe, so he stood and stepped on the blubbering imp again and towards the hot springs he smelled, the damp air filling his nostrils as he unlatched his armor and set it down with his two swords the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga leaning against a boulder as he flared his aura to make sure all lower being thought better then approaching him as he unclothed before going into the warm water,

A while later he sat on the boulder in his hakama his eyes closed, he appeared calm on the outside but on the inside he was for the first time confused, the warm feeling had not left and he opened his eyes and looked towards where the woman had gone before repeating what he had thought earlier, "Rin is making me soft".

I know its not that good but this is the first time I've written a one-shot for sesshomaru and kagome! their my favorite pairing to o.o, please review? O-O??


End file.
